Healing through Hard Times
by Atlas the Wise
Summary: Gumball, who suffered enough scolding from his family, has decide to run away, but then he meets new friends who will help him take revenge against everyone in Elmore. First try at a Hurt/Comfort fanfic. Check last chapter for important announcement.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball wakes up from the bed. He got up to wake Darwin up.

Gumball: Darwin, wake up.

Darwin opens his eyes.

Darwin: Whats up, Gumball?

Gumball: Its time to go to school.

Darwin: I'll get ready.

The boys got ready by putting on their clothes. They then go downstairs to see their dad watching TV. The two see what was on the TV

Elmore Reporter: Today, an attack leaves 20 civilians killed. The ones responsible for this are part of a terrorist organization that had started terrorizing ever since the massacre at Le-Metru. We will keep you updated with this news.

Gumball: Wow. Its been like this for weeks.

Darwin: I know.

Richard turns around to see the boys.

Richard: Hey boys. How long were you there?

Gumball: Only for a couple minutes.

Nicole walks into the living room and sees her husband with her sons.

Nicole: Hi boys. Are you going to school?

Gumball: Yeah mom. Just need to grab my keys.

Gumball grabs his car keys. He and Darwin then ran to the car that they both brought for an expensive price. Gumball got in and starts the engine. They were now ready to go to Elmore High.

At Elmore High, Anais is talking with Penny.

Penny: So how is Gumball?

Anais: He's pretty much fine. Although he is having trouble with Tina and at home.

Penny: Maybe I can cheer him up.

Anais: If he ever gets here

A car drives up to Anais and Penny. The two people steps out of the car, revealing Gumball and his brother.

Gumball: Hi Anais.

Anais: Hi Gumball.

Penny: Hi Gumball.

Gumball: Hi Penny. How are you two?

Anais: We were just talking about the pep rally we are having today.

Penny: The cheerleaders are planning to appear. I want you to be there Gumball.

Gumball: Don't worry, Penny. You can count on me.

Darwin: Me too.

Penny: Great. I'll see you there. Bye.

Penny leaves for class.

Gumball: Bye Penny!

Anais: Come on, you guys. We need to get to class.

The Watterson siblings went to their classes when the bell rang. Anais was put into an advanced class due to her smartness. Gumball and Darwin still remained together in the classroom. In the classroom with them were Tobias, Banana Joe, who remained stable for all of high school, Tina, who has gotten way bigger, but she could still fit in the room due to the room being way big, Penny, who still remained with Gumball throughout high school, Bobert, who has somehow grown, Alan, and other kids. The teacher they all got was the twin sister of Miss Simian, who is a lot older than her.

Miss Simian: Good morning, class.

All: Good morning, Miss Simian.

Miss Simian: Before we can start class, I want to remind you that the pep rally is happening today, so you are all required to go to the gym this afternoon. Now lets begin.

Just then, Tina pokes Gumball's shoulder. He turns around from the front.

Gumball: What do you want?

Tina: I want to tell you that I have plans for you before the pep rally.

Tina chuckles. After their talk, Darwin asked Gumball.

Darwin: What did Tina tell you?

Gumball: She told me she had plans for me.

Darwin: That isn't good.

Gumball: I'm sure it isn't that bad.

The boys resume their every regular days until it came to the pep rally.

Anais: See you at the pep rally, guys.

Gumball and Darwin: See you.

Anais left the boys to go to the gym with the other students.

Darwin: I need to go to the bathroom first. I'll see you at the gym.

Gumball: Okay.

Darwin leaves for the bathroom to do something important, leaving Gumball standing alone in the halls. Suddenly, a loud noise happens. Gumball looks around and finds no one else in his sights. He decides to continue to the gym until something comes and knocks him at the lockers. Once regaining consciousness, he looks up, seeing Tina standing in front.

Gumball: Tina, what are you doing?

Tina: Like I said before, I had plans for you.

Tina then lifts up Gumball. She throws him through concrete wall. Gumball, hurt and bruised, landed in the locker room. Tina found him laying on the ground. She decided to finish him inside the room.

Tina: This is it for you, Watterson.

As Tina comes closer, Gumball gets ready for Tina.

Gumball: Give me your best shot.

Tina jumps onto Gumball. Gumball and Tina began fighting, forming a smoke cloud around them.

In the gym, The pep rally has begin. The cheerleaders have come out to celebrate on this event including Penny. The Principal comes up to the microphone stand to speak out to the students.

Principal: Welcome students, to our annual pep rally. What I want you to do is be respectful and have perfect behavior. Now, here is an announcement from the head cheerleader.

Penny is given to speak when the principal moves away.

Penny: Hello everyone, I want to make this shout to you and most importantly Gumball.

Darwin and Anais looked for Gumball in the crowd, but he was not present.

Anais: Where is Gumball?

Darwin: Not sure. I think Tina got him.

Anais: Why would Tina want him?

Darwin whispers into her ear.

Anais: Of course.

A loud mysterious noise heard by the students was about to come through the gym.

Principal: What on earth is that noise?

The noise breaks through the gym wall. The students, teachers, and principal turned their attentions to Gumball and Tina who's fighting damaged a part of school property. Tina was on top of Gumball, who laughs at his defeat.

Gumball: You think this is funny?

Tina: Yes. What will you do now?

Gumball: This!

His hand goes directly for Tina's jaw. She quickly felt sharp pain from the hard punch.

Tina: You are going to pay for that!

Principal: Stop!

Their eyes points to the principal instead of each other.

Principal: What is the meaning of this?

Gumball: She started it! Punish her!

Tina: He just punched me in the jaw! Punish him!

Principal: Enough! You two, to my office, right now!

Gumball: But-

Principal: No buts! Get out of this gym immediately!

The troublemakers went straight to the office of the principle which is known as "Doom" for some students. After the pep rally ended, the principle called Richard and Nicole, including Penny and the rest of the family. Nicole scolded Gumball for fighting when she and Richard reached the school. Richard, of course, said nothing mean to him, but he said he shouldn't have listen to her. Darwin and Anais felt they should have stayed with Gumball so this would not have happened. Penny was sorry for him on the account of his injuries. Tina's Dad, who was there too, had nothing to say to his daughter. The principle was very furious at the students for causing damage at the gym and part of the school.

Principal: You realize how much damage you two caused! The school board is going to have to spend tons of money to fix the parts of the school.

Gumball: She was the one that started it!

Nicole: I understand, but you should have just avoided the fight instead of causing it!

Richard: Your mother is right. You should have done that.

Anais: So what is going to happen now?

Principal: I'm afraid I will have to suspend them for two weeks.

Gumball: What?

Principal: You heard me.

Tina: That isn't fair.

Principal: Unless you want me to send you to a juvenile hall. Now is it fair?

Tina: I don't want to go to juvie.

Principal: Great. I'll see you two in two weeks.

Gumball: At least next week Penny will be able to go that championship for the football team.

Principal: About that, we are going to have to forfeit.

Penny: Why?

Principal: We won't be able to pay for it now thanks to your friend here.

Anais: At least there is always the science fair.

Darwin: And the swim meet.

Principal: About that...

Anais: Are you kidding me?

Darwin: Yeah!

Principal: Sorry, but I can't do anything else.

Anais and Darwin stares angrily at Gumball.

Gumball: Guys, this isn't my fault.

Anais: Yes it is. You and her cost us our favorite things.

Gumball: Penny, I'm

Penny: Not now Gumball.

Principal: Without further discussions, I wish you good day.

The parents and students went back to their homes at that time. The Wattersons were still upset for what Gumball has done.

Gumball: Guys, I'm sorry.

Anais: You cost me my science fair.

Darwin: You also cost me my swim meet. We have been practicing for a very long time.

Gumball: I'll make it up to you guys.

Anais: No Gumball, you have crossed the line. We will not speak to you anymore.

Nicole: Also, you are grounded for three weeks.

Gumball was shocked.

Gumball: That is not fair!

Nicole: You are more responsible than this. So since you were irresponsible, no TV, no video games, and no going anywhere else.

Gumball: I can't make it with those! This is the first time I did something bad.

Nicole: Really? Don't you remember the party, the pool, the babysitting...

Gumball: I tried to catch those kids. They were fast.

Nicole: With a flamethrower?

Gumball: It only did some damage at the party and at the pool again.

Nicole: Gumball, you have got to be the most idiotic person I have ever seen other than Richard.

Richard: Hey!

Nicole: Now without further ado, go straight to your room right now young man.

Gumball: I'm almost a grown up! I don't need to take orders from you!

Nicole: Your still in high school so you have no other choice. March!

Gumball walks up the stairs, but stops midway.

Gumball: You're all a stinking, stupid, family! I hope you burn!

He then ran upstairs angry and locked himself in the room. Still angry, he thought angry thoughts at his family. The thoughts soon came out of his mouth.

Gumball: Lousy mom, stupid sister, dumb brother. I hope I see them dead some day. Why do I have to suffer from this. There is only one way of getting away from this problem: run away.

The angry blue cat climbs through the window and jumps onto the sidewalk of the house. Only way of getting out of here fast was by car, but he left his keys in the living room. The only choice was to hot-wire his car. He reaches his car only to discover it was locked. With his strength, the cat breaks the window of the driver seat for unlocking the door. Gumball finds the wire of the car. With his knowledge of technology, he knew how to make it start. He begins doing the procedure step by step until the engine turns on.

Gumball: Great! I can finally get out of this dump they call home.

The cat presses his foot on the lever, leading him out of the garage and onto the streets. With the car on the road, he continues the drive by going in the direction the speedway is located. Not sure what to do next, Gumball thinks on what was in his mind right now. During the thinking, a car is seen heading straight for him. The daydreaming cat snaps back into reality to prevent a crash into them, but he was too late. The car crashes into the person's car. The glass breaks, launching them into the air. Most of them went in, scratching Gumball in the process. Finally, his car flips and lands on the road. The impact leaves the boy unconscious.

**What do you think of this story so far? Is it getting good? The next chapter will reveal what happens to Gumball after the crash.**

Author's note: Also, by the way, our 8th grade classes were taken to see "The Hunger Games". It was a great movie. Think I should make an Amazing World of Gumball version of it? Anyway, that is all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Man 1: Hey kid, you okay?

Man 2: Anyone know this kid?

Man 3: I know him. It's Nicole's kid.

Man 1: Oh man. If she finds out we might have killed him, she'll have our heads.

Man 2: Stop worrying. I have an idea. Let's take him to the boss.

Gumball who was still unconscious heard the voices. He did not know what would happen next until they got there.

8 hours later

The young blue cat wakes up to see where he was. It turns out to a hospital room. Attached to him was an IV filled with weird blue liquid. The door immediately opens and reveals to be a doctor. The doctor is wearing a white coat and a UTN symbol. Gumball soon find out what kind of hospital he was in.

Doctor: Ah, Mr. Gumball. Are you feeling okay?

Gumball: A little bit.

Doctor: What do you mean?

Gumball: Well, its a long story. I'll start from the first day of the month.

Doctor: Go on. Take your time.

In the Watterson's household, the family was in the kitchen discussing about the teenage cat.

Nicole: I know I might have been hard on him, but he needs to learn how to be more responsible at this age.

Anais: I agree, although, I'm pretty sure grounding him for three weeks is pretty cruel.

Darwin: I agree with Anais.

Nicole: Look, we'll talk about this more tomorrow. Now Darwin, why don't you go on and check on Gumball.

Darwin goes upstairs to his and his brother's room only to find that Gumball was missing from it. He quickly ran downstairs to tell the whole family.

Darwin: Gumball's gone!

Nicole: What? He should be in his room!

Richard: You think he ran away?

Nicole: Gumball would never do that. He would just calm done and just forget about it.

Anais: I'm pretty sure he had his reasons. So, what do we do now?

Nicole: I say we call the police to go and find him for us.

Darwin: You sure the police will find him? It could take weeks or months.

Nicole: I'm sure Darwin. I hope he is alright when they do see signs of him.

Back at the UTN Hospital, Gumball discussed things about what happened at the party, during the babysitting, and the pool.

Doctor: With a flamethrower?

Gumball: Yeah.

Doctor: You are more crazier than our leader. I mean, setting a pool on fire. How did you managed to do that?

Gumball: Easy, oil and fire.

Doctor: Why would you need oil and fire?

Gumball: I wanted to make an explosive dramatic entry.

Doctor: You realize that is the most insane thing to do.

Gumball: I'm still right here, aren't I.

Doctor: Any who, I read your tests and it seems you will be okay.

Gumball: So now I can leave?

Doctor: Not until you check with our leader.

Gumball: Where is he exactly?

Doctor: In his office, but sometimes he is away for business.

Gumball: What kind of business?

* * *

><p>United Kingdom<p>

England, London

A man around the age of 30 is seen talking on the phone very nervously.

Man: Please, I just need the money by today. That is all I want.

Unknown person: Sorry, but I'm done dealing with you after that incident in Paris.

Man: Don't screw with me.

The person hangs up on the man.

Man: Bloody hell.

A black car pulls up to the man. The window is rolled down for a face to face confrontation.

UTN Leader: Where is the money?

Man: Give me more time. Please. I want to live.

UTN Leader: Too bad.

He arms his Desert Eagles and fires 5 shots into the poor man. The black car drives away from the scene to avoid being spotted by witnesses.

1 hour later...

SAS forces arrive on the scene including Frank. He goes up to one of the soldiers to ask him what has happened.

Frank: What happened here?

SAS Officer: Another one shot dead.

Frank: That is the 5th one this week. Who are these guys and what are they doing to these poor souls.

SAS Officer: Possibly the UTN Black Operation agents.

Frank: Any proof?

SAS Officer: Not really, I was guessing it was them. All we found were bullets. It belongs to a Desert Eagle.

Frank: So some yanks are part of this?

SAS Officer: I got to say yes.

Frank: You don't mind if I take those bullets, don't you?

SAS Officer: Have it

Frank's phone begins ringing. He answers the call at that moment.

Frank: Hello?

Nicole: Frank, its me.

Frank: Hi Nicole, what's going on?

Nicole: Gumball is missing.

Frank: What do you mean?

Nicole: I'll explain it more if you come here.

Frank: Relax Nicole, I'll be there in a few hours.

Nicole: You promise?

Frank: Sure.

He then hangs up on her.

* * *

><p>Gumball and his doctor walks to the receptionist in the main room.<p>

Female Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you?

Doctor: Have you seen the boss?

Female Receptionist: He checked out a while ago to go to England.

Doctor: When will he be back?

Female Receptionist: Not until an hour.

Doctor: Then I guess we have some time to spare.

German Doctor: Are you sure you will be alright?

Woman: I'm sure.

The two turned their attention to the right side of the hall seeing a woman and a another doctor discussing something important.

Gumball: Who is that? She looks beautiful. I want to date her so Penny will get jealous.

Doctor: That there is togrutan jedi Ahsoka Tano from Shili. I'm pretty sure you don't want to date her.

Gumball: Why? What could be wrong with her?

Doctor: Its because she is m-

Gumball: SSHH! She's coming toward us.

Gumball waxes his hair into a cool style. He puts on a leather jacket he found on a chair. The final step was talking to her.

Gumball: Hey beautiful, how are you doing?

Ahsoka: Excuse me?

Gumball: My name is Gumball Watterson and what is a pretty lady like you doing here?

Ahsoka: Just getting my check up. Say, did you say Gumball?

Gumball: Yeah, Gumball Watterson.

Ahsoka: Oh. I remember you and your mom. We're good friends.

Gumball: I know now. My mom mention you a few times, but I keep forgetting.

Ahsoka: Of course. By the way, why do you look like that?

Gumball: I wanted to look cool.

Ahsoka: No offense, but you look like a person from the 1950's.

Gumball: Really?

Ahsoka: Yes. Anyway, see you later.

Gumball: Wait!

Ahsoka: What?

Gumball: Do you think we can go on a date?

Ahsoka: Gumball, I'm too old for you.

Gumball: How old?

Ahsoka: In my 20's.

Gumball: How are you still in your 20's after World War 2?

Ahsoka: I got tested with the youth serum before the Korean War.

Gumball: What does this youth serum do?

Ahsoka: It keeps you young forever.

Gumball: So in terms, its like the fountain of youth.

Ahsoka: Yes. Well, goodbye.

She leaves the hospital to return to her house. This leaves Gumball a little bit heartbroken. He soon gets an idea to find a way to date her which somehow involves the serum she mentioned.

Gumball: This is going to be the best date ever!

He rushes out of the hospital in a minute. What the cat leaves behind was the confused doctor.

Doctor: This cannot be good. Wait a minute! I need him to stay here! Come back!

* * *

><p>The next day, Frank arrives at the Watterson's to find out what happened. Nicole tells him everything about yesterday.<p>

Frank: He's what?

Nicole: Gumball is missing. He ran off somewhere and his car is gone also.

Frank: You think he ran away?

Nicole: Why would he do that?

Frank: Base on the things you just told me, it sounds like the reason the kid might have run off.

Nicole: You sure?

Frank: That is probably the only reason I can think of.

Nicole: Oh no. I should have never grounded him. What is going to happen? I don't want lots of parents mad or hurting me.

Frank: Relax. This is Gumball we are thinking of. He could have gotten that far.

Nicole stares desperately at her brother.

Frank: Wrong choice of words.

His sister puts her head down in regret.

Frank: I promise, Nicole. He'll come back here alive and well.

* * *

><p>The doctor catches up to Gumball and brought him back last night. The receptionist told them that the leader was back. The two were given permission to enter the office before they entered. When they got in, the man and boy saw what was inside. The room was filled with honors, awards, and even medals. The leader was seen busy polishing a medal he earned at the battle of Iwo Jima.<p>

Gumball: Wow.

Doctor: Sweet right.

It doesn't take until few seconds when the leader notices the two.

UTN Leader: I guess you two are here to see me. Seat.

They both came to the seats for the start of the discussion with him.

UTN Leader: Gumball Watterson, correct?

Gumball: Yes. What is your name?

UTN Leader: My name is General Matau. Call me Matau for short.

Gumball: Okay. Matau, why did you bring me here?

Matau: I need to make sure that you are still okay. I'm going to ask you a few questions about your life and your family.

Gumball: My life I can answer, but a big fat no to my family.

Matau: Why?

Gumball: They are all angry at me for getting into a fight.

Matau: I know how that feels. I got into a fight with my wife. Had to leave her for protection.

Gumball: What was your wife's name?

Matau: I rather not talk about it now. How are you feeling about your family right now?

Gumball: I'm still angry at Darwin and Anais, but I'm very furious at my mom.

Matau: Does it make you feel you want to do something about it?

Gumball: Yes.

Matau: Including killing them.

Gumball: What?

Matau: Would you do that?

Gumball: I would never hurt them.

Matau: They did make you feel upset, did they?

Gumball: Well, yeah.

Matau: How about this. Will you join the UTN army?

Gumball: Why would I need to join?

Matau: Our army is dedicated to protecting freedom and rights such as the woman's right. Our other goal is to stop those who oppress us.

Gumball: My mom did ground me for three weeks.

Matau: What do you say?

Gumball thinks for a second and comes to a drastic decision.

Gumball: I'll join.

Bionicle and Star Wars Bio

Matau – He served for the US Air Force, Rangers, and Marines. He fought in battles like Iwo Jima, Peleliu, Okinawa, and D-Day. He was the toa of air until the machine he created changed him into a human being. After World War 2, he married and had 1 children. He later had 5 children. In this story, he will be influencing Gumball to do horrible things including shooting and killing people.

Ahsoka Tano – You may know her from the series "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" She married and had 6 children later on. Her husband left her so she can be protected. Gumball will be crushing on her throughout his time in the special division of the UTN.

Thank you for reading this chapter. I would have updated the chapter earlier, but I was too off task and had lots of homework last week. Next chapter coming soon, possibly spring break.

**Author's Note**: Also on spring break, I will release a story focusing on Richard and the Amazing World of Gumball version of The Hunger Games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if you guys were waiting for this chapter to come. I been playing Modern Warfare 2 and then finished it. After that, I got Red Dead Redemption. Still got a few missions to complete until I complete it. I also was playing Total War Shogun 2: Fall of the Samurai. It is very addicting for me. Anyway, here is the chapter.**

TV News Man: It's been one week since the disappearance of a young cat, Gumball Watterson. So far, authorities had found his car lying near the speedway. No body was found, but we can assume that he may have been dragged off or walked away from the scene. Meanwhile, a bomb has been detonated in a business man car. This is most likely linked to the terrorist group that started showing up in California. Back to you Tom.

Tom Winesfield: Thank you Derek for the news. This is all we have for now. Tune in next time to Elmore News.

The TV is turned off by one of the terrorist members.

Man 1: Looks like my brother did a good job with that bomb.

Man 2: Yeah, but Matau can do better.

Man 3: I agree. I heard he sliced a man's head off once with his katana.

Man 1: He was inspired by the Japanese.

Man 2: The rising sun, right.

Man 1: Yeah. What about you Gumball? Have you done anything for our cause?

Gumball: Not yet. I went through training. Besides, I'm not sure I should have done this.

Man 1: You might want to be careful saying that. If Matau hears, you'll be toast.

Gumball: Is Matau carrying a temper every time?

Man 2: There's one time when he was always happy. It was when he was with his wife.

Gumball: What was his life like?

Man 2: She was the most beautiful woman he had ever saw that approved of him. He also said that she was a togrutan.

Gumball: You know what's the coincidence? I have interest in Mrs. Tano.

Man 3: That's great- Wait what?

Gumball: Ahsoka Tano, why did you ask?

Man 3: It's just that she is mar-

Matau comes into the room full of his fellow followers discussing. Gumball and the guy turned their attentions away from each other for now.

Matau: Oh right. Today is going to be the biggest victory in UTN history. We're are going to raid the biggest moneymaker.

Man 1: What kind of moneymaker?

Matau: The one that has the name rainbow.

Gumball: You mean the rainbow factory?

Matau: Of course. Why you ask?

Gumball: Because my mom works there.

Matau: I think it's time to get back at her.

Gumball: Have you seen my mom's rage?

Matau: What she doesn't know is that I am powerful enough to break a brick wall. Now without any further questions, we're moving out.

At Elmore High School, everything has been depressing lately since Gumball disappeared. Penny stopped coming to practices since she became depressed. Tobias and Banana Joe were also sad because they used to hang out together until they heard the news about him. The Watterson siblings continue their normal day like they should without their missing brother. One thing that made them both happy was that the principal managed to earn money for the science fair, swim meet, and even the trip to the next championship. Both of them were still however sad. After the end of the day, Darwin and Anais met at the stairs of the school while some students left to go back to their lives.

Darwin: It's been one week since Gumball disappeared.

Anais: I know. I wonder what ever happened to him. Did he just walk off somewhere?

Darwin: Or maybe some strangers took him in.

Anais: If strangers took him in, they better take good care of him or they'll wish they have never met me and mom.

Darwin: So what should we even do now?

Anais: Maybe we can go visit mom's factory.

Darwin: That's a great idea. Let's wait for Mr. Dad to come and pick us up since Gumball's car got damaged. It also belong to me, but mom gave it mainly to him.

At the crime scene where Gumball's car was found, police were looking for samples to find out what has happened at the speedway. Frank recently arrive asking what he can do. The officer said he could examine the car to look for any evidence that lead to the crash. Frank searched his nephew's car hoping to find anything. All he found was glass.

Officer: Find anything, Mr. Watterson?

Frank: Only shards of car glass. Did your boys find anything else?

Officer: Not yet. Some of them went with the search parties.

Frank: I do hope with find something soon. My sister is worried.

Officer: Is your sister Nicole?

Frank: Yep.

Officer: What I'll say about her is that she is the prettiest Watterson girl I have ever met. My great grandpa and grandpa met her great grandmother and grandmother one day, but they later got rejected.

Frank: I hate to argue, but Nicole will never get a guy like you.

Officer: Your probably right. I still think she's cute despite her flaws. By that, I mean her temper.

A young officer shouts for the two of the man.

Young Officer: Sir, I found something on the road!

Officer: Let's go meet up with him.

The men rushed to the scene the young man was calling them to. He had young flush and looked like a boy in his 20's. His outfit was basically an official police uniform that comes along with a hat, handcuffs, flashlight, walkie talkie, and a gun for protection.

Officer: What is it Rookie?

Young Officer: Found some tire marks. It looks like it doesn't belong to the boy's tires. Another car must have left here after the crash.

Frank: This could lead us to Gumball's location.

Officer: Possibly, but it could also lead to Matau's UTN hideout.

Frank: Want to risk it?

Officer: Sure, why not?

* * *

><p>Nicole was busy working on paper works she got from her boss. Apparently, they were getting lots of order for the factory. It has been making lots of money from the consumers, but it has been a target of the UTN for a while. One of the business man that worked there was murder outside the parking lot.<p>

Nicole: Just a few more papers then I am done for the day. I can't believe he gave me tons of this.

The kids and Richard walks to Nicole's cubicle. What they saw was her working on a ton of paper. Somehow they knew she was stressed since the incident and all.

Richard: Hey honey, should we leave you alone for a while?

Nicole lifts her head up to see her family looking at her.

Nicole: Hi Richard.

Richard: Should me and the kids go somewhere else while you do your work?

Nicole: No. I don't mind. In the meantime, can you kids deliver the paper to my boss?

Anais: Sure mom.

Anais and Darwin took the papers that their mother has filled out to make sure they would give it to her boss. The kids went inside the office looking around for him. Inside they found plans for the rainbow factory, a bookshelf full of old books from the 20th century, a globe full of pins marking construction for other factories. It includes most of Europe like the United Kingdom, Germany, and Paris. Other locations are Moscow and Japan. These things were interesting, but where was the boss?

Darwin: Where is Mrs. Mom's boss? I don't see him.

Anais: Me neither.

A man rushes into the office to see two trespassers in his sanctuary.

Man: What are you two doing in my office?

Anais: Our mom sent us.

Man: You mean Nicole? Never mind that then. The point is that we need to get out of this factory along with the other workers.

Darwin: Why?

Man: Look outside.

The three went to the window to see what he was talking about. All of them saw men carrying weapons M16, MP5, Desert Eagle, and other weapons. Others were holding Molotov while the leader was seen holding his Katana.

Matau: This is your last chance! If you don't give us the money you greedy double crossing liars have, We will burn down this whole factory and kill the people that are trying to escape and those that are inside.

Man: Get away from me! You're crazy!

Matau: Molotov boys!

The men lit and throw the Molotov straight into the factory. The result was a burning fire that starts on the first floor. It soon began to spread.

Man: We have to get everyone out of here quickly before someone gets hurt.

All of them ran out of the room to see the blazing fire was reaching their floor.

Anais: Darwin, we need to get out of here along with mom and dad.

Man: You two do that. I'll just escape. See you on the other side.

The boss runs through the emergency exit. Darwin and Anais saw this as being a coward for leaving people in a burning building. They then rushed on to their mom and dad to tell them everything.

Nicole: What is happening now?

Anais: The building is on fire and we need to get out now.

Richard groans.

Richard: I wanted to get cake from the cafeteria.

Nicole: Richard!

Richard: Okay, we'll go, but you still owe me cake.

The family rushes to into the hallway only to see a burning floor and walls. Most of the people were burning or running for their lives to get out. They follow the survivors, but were discover by the terrorists hunting people down. Guns were fired at them leaving a bloody mess. Luckily, the Wattersons got away in time. When running the other way, all of them heard voices of a man and a woman.

Man 1: Get back here!

Female Worker: No!

Man 1: You don't run from me!

He shoots the women dead. The last sound she made was a scream.

Richard: We aren't going to make it.

Darwin: Mr. Dad, be quiet. Someone might hear us.

Man 2: Hey you four! Freeze!

Anais: This calls for drastic measures. Run!

The family runs away when the man starts shooting at them.

* * *

><p>Frank and the police followed the tracks to what appears to be the UTN hideout. It was very fancy and not broken down. It was a big safe house with glass windows, a wooden and mechanical structures, and it had a satellite attached to its roof. What they find in the garage were big black SUV's with mounted turrets and bulletproof windows. The team searched the entire house. From rooms and basement, but end up with nothing.<p>

Frank: Find anything?

Officer: Sorry. End up with nothing.

Young Officer: Wait! I did find something. Come to here into the kitchen. There's something on the computer.

They all rallied up to see what the rook had found on the computer. It turned out to be plans with dates, locations of safe houses, and names of people who are helping them with their cause.

Officer: This is full of everything. Now we know where to go.

Frank: Download the files. We'll need them.

Young Officer: Yes Mr. Watterson.

The young rook begins downloading the files only to be interrupted by beeping.

Officer: What's that beeping?

One of the men checked the noise which was found in the closet on their floor. It turned out to be bombs powerful enough to blow up the entire floor.

Officer 1: It's a bomb!

Officer 2: 10 seconds!

Frank: Get out of here!

The team runs out quickly, but the bombs detonated. It's flash blinds everyone's vision. This is all they saw until everything went black.

* * *

><p>Gumball and Matau were in the factory clearing the building of any remaining survivors.<p>

Matau: Make sure no one escapes. If they do, keep shooting.

Gumball: Are you sure what we are doing is right?

Matau: You want your revenge and you will get it in blood.

Gumball: I'm still not sure on taking on my mom.

Matau: Don't worry. I'll help along the way.

Both the two saw a man ran into them. His face was in fear and shock at the same time.

Male Worker: Please don't kill me. I have a family.

Matau: Too bad. You people have been keeping all that money too yourselves for too long. We have suffered because of you. Time to return the favor.

Male Worker: Wait!

He is immediately shot before he could finish. The bullet came from a Desert Eagle. It's appearance was a silver metal that reflected from the blazing fire. It also came with a black grip covering the bottom of the gun.

Matau: Got to love this gun.

Gumball: Yeah. You know who I love. Penny Fitzgerald. She was the love of my life until she got sad because of the stunt I pulled at the gym.

Matau: You know, I also love someone like you. We got engaged then we married. She is beautiful. She brings the light to my world. It has been very dark due to my stress from the war.

Gumball: Wow.

Matau: I know. She helped me out from my PTSD. I managed to recover from it, but I still can't get the past out of my head.

Gumball: Who is she?

Matau: I still don't want to talk about it, but she is describe as a hot headed person most of the time plus she is a togrutan.

Gumball: That's funny. I'm also in love with a togrutan now.

Matau: Well who is she?

Gumball: Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano.

Matau soon becomes shock about the discovery.

Matau: What was her last name?

Gumball: Tano. Do you know her?

Matau: My last name is Tano.

Gumball: Then you must be related to her.

Matau: You could say that. We'll discuss this later. Let's go find your mom.

This is until voices were heard. One of them the boy could identify. It was Darwin.

Darwin: Quick! This way!

The Wattersons took the path Darwin chose only to meet the two gun wielding people.

Anais: Gumball, is that you?

Gumball: Yes.

Nicole: What are you doing with these people? They are murdering everyone!

Matau: Call this payback for not helping my people.

Nicole: We could have helped your country.

Matau: Looks like you're too late. You kept all this money to yourselves for too long.

Nicole: I swear. I wouldn't ignore helping people with problems.

Matau: Enough talk. Gumball, here's your reward.

Gumball aims his rifle's sight at his so called "family". His finger on the trigger with his one of his eyes squinting for a better focus.

Gumball: Goodbye. Like I said, you'll all go to hell.

An explosion happens on the floor the family and the two were on. It could be heard throughout the factory meaning it could wipe out the entire building in any minute. The Molotov's fire reached the inner generator of the factory. With it on fire, it would start an explosion that could killed everyone and every living thing near the area. Matau's ear com goes off.

Ben: What was that general?

Matau: The inner generator is on fire. Get our men out of here.

Ben: Yes sir.

The signal from his fellow supporter and ally is turned off after being given the assigned task.

Matau: We have to go now kid.

Gumball: But-

Matau: No buts. We'll get them later.

The pair leaves the building in the rush unscathed while leaving the family to find their own way out. When they got out, the building explodes into the flames. The two watched the burning of the factory containing dead civies.

Matau: Where are the men?

Gumball: Look!

Matau turns to the pointed direction. What he saw was unspeakable. His men were being burnt alive. Some ran out of the building screaming in pain. Others walked until they fell dying.

Matau: Oh my god.

Gumball: Should we do something?

Matau: Leave them. They're all goners. We need to get out of here before the cops come.

The duo got into one of the vehicles they used to get here so they could escape from the soon to become crime scene. Gumball, during the drive to the safe house, thought about what has he done. The killing, murders, and bloodbath done by the rebelling group. He now wonders if he had thought correctly before joining only to see this happen. The second thing on his mind is if his family survive. He still want them alive so his revenge would be complete. The blue cat will not stop until he sees them lying in blood.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I might not continue this because I want to continue working on "Freedom for Elmore". I hadn't worked on it for a while. Anyway, thanks for reading. Also, I completed Red Dead Redemption. The beginning note is outdated.**


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to their safe house, it was on fire. The two wanted fugitive looked into the blazing fires burning the safehouse.

Gumball: What happened here?

Matau: Looks like those snooping cops came here looking for you.

Gumball: Why would they look for me?

Matau: I think your parents sent them. They must really care for you.

Gumball: Yeah, I guess so.

Matau: But remember this, they betrayed you.

Gumball: I agree, but they are still my parents. Plus, Anais and Darwin are still my brother and sister.

Matau: Are you choosing their side now? I am trying to help you get revenge just like you said.

Gumball: Well maybe I don't want that anymore.

Matau: Well maybe you don't want to live.

Gumball: Look, let's just stop talking.

Matau: Okay, but we'll still discuss this later. Let's find those cops who try to rid of us.

Near the entrance, Frank slowly begins regaining consciousness. When he does, he finds the entire cop team unconscious. In the other direction he looks was Matau and Gumball coming his way. He gets up and starts running away from the scene. Both of the fugitives see's him running. Matau shoots the bullets from his M16.

Matau: Come back coward!

Before the boys know it, he was already gone.

Matau: Great. Lost him.

The young rook gets up from the ground to try and regain his conscious.

Young Officer: What happened?

Matau: Freeze! Turn around!

The rookie does it, but finds out the voice came from the terrorist their team was hunting.

Young Officer: Please! Don't shoot! I have a family! This is also my first day!

Matau: Then looks like you are going to have to shoot him Gumball.

Gumball: I'm not sure I want to kill him.

Matau: Why?

Gumball: He does have a family.

Matau: Do it or I shoot you instead.

Gumball arms his rifle at the rookie to get ready to fire at him. He holds it up for a few minutes until he decides to force it down.

Gumball: I can't do it.

Matau: I understand. Then I'll kill him.

Matau arms his M16 and shoots the young rookie in the chest several times. This results in another bloody death.

Matau: Help me get the other bodies tied up.

Gumball: We're taking them hostage?

Matau: That way I will get my money they took. Do it or I'll tie you up as well.

The both of them tied up all the bodies. This way, Matau would get the money from Elmore. Gumball thought they would hold the men here until he found out the unconscious police men were being transported to another location. After loading up all the bodies for the rest of the trip, the young cat and man boarded the chopper to ride out of here to another safe house location.

Meanwhile, Frank managed to escape the area. He got a civilian to stop on the speedway. The man asked where did he come from. Frank responded by saying that he'll explain on the way. On the drive sometime later after picking up the SAS soldier, the man turned on the radio. What was heard on the news was shocking.

News men: Cops are arriving on the scene of the rainbow factory where a type of attack has taking place. Over dozens of people are dead or burning alive. Fire trucks have come to put it out with fireman rescuing people trapped inside.

Frank was alerted by this. He knew his sister worked there.

Frank: Take me to the factory?

Civilian: Why?

Frank: Just take me there right now.

The Wattersons managed to escape the factory before it exploded unarmed. They met helping fireman with civilians being evacuated. What all of them noticed is that they were covered in black ashes from parts of the factory. Other fireman notice the four and came to their rescue. Darwin and Anais went with the two of them while Nicole and Richard stayed behind to answer some questions.

Fireman 1: Madam, do you know who might have caused this? You worked in this factory.

Nicole: I know who they were.

Fireman 2: They?

Nicole: Yes. One of them is my friend's husband. The other was...

Fireman 1: Please tell us. We want to know who is responsible.

Nicole: Our son. Gumball Watterson.

Fireman 1: You mean that missing kid? He helped burn down this factory?

Nicole: I'm afraid so.

Fireman 1: I think that is enough questions we asked. You folks stay here while we help with the injured.

The two workers left to do that. After their leaving of the couple, Frank comes along in a man's car to see if his sister and her family were alright. The brother rushes to his sister's side when the vehicle came to a stop. He sees her cover in black ash along with Richard and the kids. They were all dirty, but he was glad all of the Wattersons were fine. Nicole starts explaining to her brother what has happened.

Frank: Gumball is doing what?

Nicole: He apparently joined some kind of terrorist group that raided the factory. The result was this.

Frank: If he is working with them, I'm afraid there is one thing to do.

Nicole: What?

Frank: Bring him to justice either alive or dead.

Nicole: But he is your nephew!

Frank: I have to do what is right. That's the reason why I'm a SAS soldier. I'm sorry Nicole. There's just no other way. I hope you understand. Now why don't me and your family head home. It has been a hard day for me.

Nicole: Don't forget us.

Frank: Right.

The family headed back home to have dinner after washing up. The dinner Nicole made was so great, it made the family eat it all including Richard, but he mostly ate tons of it. Later, they all went to rest excluding Frank since he slept on the couch.

The next day, Matau, the hostages, and especially Gumball made it to San Francisco. The young fugitive cat managed to recognize it when the chopper flies past the Golden Gate Bridge.

Gumball: We're in San Francisco? Cool!

Matau: I know. But we're are only here because of the ransom. Don't go wandering around the city. Cops from Elmore might be here.

Gumball: Can I least visit someone I know?

Matau: Who is it?

Gumball: Basically Ahsoka. Speaking of which, how are two related?

Matau: We are basically-

Gumball: Brothers and sisters?

Matau: Please don't interrupt me. I get annoyed easily when that happens.

Gumball: Sorry.

Matau: Actually, Ahsoka is my w-

Pilot: Sir, we're coming up at the helicopter pad of the safe house. Permission to land immediately?

Matau: Sure.

The pilot successfully lands the filled chopper onto the pad Matau had set up a couple months ago. Gumball was free to visit Ahsoka in San Francisco while Matau sets up a video for a ransom. How the teenager found out Ahsoka was living there was during the training when the UTN leader was speaking with him. The fugitive cat on the run finds a disguise to wear to avoid anyone from recognizing him. He then follows the route he chose which would later lead to Ahsoka's house. He knocks on the door to make sure she was there. She was. The door of her house opens from her hands.

Gumball: Hello there Ahsoka!

Ahsoka: If this is about asking me out, I'm still not interested.

Gumball: It's not that. I got you this.

He holds out a glass of blue liquid to her.

Ahsoka: That looks like my husband's secret serum. Where did you even find it?

Gumball: Uhhhhhhhhh...

A few days ago...

Matau shows Gumball around the UTN town near Elmore. In the town there were many shops that includes food, clothes, shelter, and the military base. Both entered the military base so a secret can be revealed. The two reached a compound containing secret items.

Matau: Behind this door is a top secret item I have. If you tell anyone about this, you'll be charge with treason and you will be executed. Got it?

Gumball nods his head to make sure he got everything down. Matau opens the door for Gumball since he would be going first. When the young cat got in, he sees what the secret items were. In there were high tech vehicles like jets that shoots flames instead of missiles, a Lockheed Blackbird from the Cold War, and a dropships containing pods for launching the troops onto the ground.

Gumball: Wow!

Matau: I know. And here is the final item in here.

Matau grabs the case and presents it to the curious boy. He opens the case revealing weird blue liquid in glass.

Gumball: What are these things?

Matau: Youth Serum.

Gumball: What does it do?

Matau: Hint. It has the word youth.

Gumball: It keeps you young.

Matau: Exactly, but these keep you young forever. The other ones I made is basically used to heal the troops. Those serums heal you slowly and doesn't repair organs fast and can not grow your limbs back if you lost them. It's like the same as morphine.

Gumball: Oh.

Matau: The last items in here are basically a love serum I tried to use on my wife when I want to be with her, but we fell in love naturally and I locked copies of these in here.

Gumball: Really?

Matau: Yes.

Gumball: Look over there!

Matau: What is it?

With the leader distracted, he swipes the love serum he plans to use on Ahsoka. Matau finding nothing, turns his head around.

Matau: It's nothing.

Gumball: Really. See you later then.

He rushes out through the door putting the serum in his pocket. The flashback ends at this moment.

Gumball: Found it?

Ahsoka: I'll accept that as an answer.

Gumball: So will you try it now?

Ahsoka: I'm not sure.

Gumball: What if I said it's the best perfume you would buy?

Ahsoka: Okay, I'll try it.

She grabs the unsuspecting love serum to spray on her only to be interrupted by two of her kids fighting over the TV remote. One of them was a young woman wearing a white shirt with a black jacket. Her jeans matched both her jacket and shoes. The other was a young man that has on a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Both of them have black hair, but the man's hair was like his father's while the woman's hair was straight and was running down her to the back of her neck and shoulder.

Miranda: Let go!

John: No, You let go!

Ahsoka: Excuse me, I got to take care of this. Kids! Will you stop fighting please?

John: My favorite show is on. I need to learn about D-Day and the battle of Iwo Jima.

Miranda: Well I need to watch my show too.

Ahsoka: Don't you kids have work to do around the house?

Miranda: I'm done with mine.

Ahsoka: What about you John?

John: Fine. Miranda, you win.

John leaves the room to work on the chores his mother have given to him earlier in the day. Miranda celebrates in victory by watching the channel that was on.

Gumball: Is it like this everyday?

Ahsoka: A little bit. It's been like this since my husband left me, but only temporarily. Why don't you come in?

Gumball: Don't you want to try the perfume that is not a love serum?

Ahsoka: I'll try it later since I was rudely interrupted. So, you want to come in?

Gumball: Not really. I got to go meet up with someone I know.

Ahsoka: Okay. I understand. See you later.

She closes the door on the high school student standing on her porch. The next thing that happens is that Gumball rushes out of there to get back to the safe house.

* * *

><p>Matau put the police onto the chairs with their mouths covered with duct tape. The plan is to send a ransom out in order to get money or else they would execute all the officers. A camera is there to record everything that will happen.<p>

Matau: Where is that kid?

UTN Soldier 1: Relax general. I'm pretty sure he'll be here soon.

Gumball rushes through the door leaving a loud clang from the door.

Matau: Finally.

Gumball: Sorry I'm late.

Matau: It doesn't matter. Get with the camera man and just watch.

Gumball gets behind the camera and the camera man to see what will happen next in the plan.

UTN Soldier 1: And we are live now.

Matau: Citizens of California! We are the freedom fighters fighting for what is right! America has caused destruction to our country and economy! We are trying to protect our people and your military comes in and shoots all of them! This is the price you pay!

Matau, standing in front of one of the officers, arms his pistol. He pulls the trigger while the gun was facing the captive's head, killing him. The dangerous man turns back towards the viewers watching after doing the most evil thing.

Matau: In 24 hours, we demand a one hundred million dollar ransom or we will kill the rest.

* * *

><p>Frank and the Wattersons watched the whole thing happen right in front of their eyes. The kids never even seen a live execution before.<p>

Frank: Oh my god.

Nicole: We can't let him take the government's money. It's belongs to them. Frank, you'll not going to let them get away with this are you?

Frank: Of course not. I'll round up my squad and the other men I met before on my previous operation. Couple of them are Americans. One is a CIA Operative. The others are US Marines.

Darwin: This seems dangerous, Uncle Frank.

Anais: I agree. You could get kill.

Frank: I have learned many things from training back in the UK. One of them is survival.

Nicole: Just be safe, promise?

Frank: Promise.

At the US Military Base in San Francisco, 5 friends were arm wrestling on their break when they finished the work they were assigned. Two of them were Mordecai and Rigby.

Rook: In this round, we have the famous football star who managed to survive to see the flag raising of Iwo Jima and fought through blood Peleliu, The Bull Train, AKA, Bower! On the other side, he stinks at video games, people think his brother is older than him, but he's actually he is actually younger than him despite his height, he makes good and bad decisions that will eventually lead to his termination. Rigby!

Rigby: Hey! I hate criticism!

Rook: Ready... Set... Go!

Bower and Rigby's arms were locked in with each other. Rigby goes in with weak strength causing his competitor to gain the upper hand and force his arm onto the table.

Rook: The winner today folks is the undefeated Bower!

Bower: Whoo! That is how the Bull Train does is! Yeah baby!

Rook: Yeah!

The two buddies high five each other in victory.

Rigby: I would have won if you were just old, but Matau had to give you his Youth Serum.

Robert: Because we're his friends. Matau has always been like a brother to me. Although, he did call me his southern sidekick.

Rigby: That's because you and your daughter, Kitty Katswell, dance like a country dancer. Speaking of which, why would you marry Mrs. Katswell, a cat. You're a human.

Rigby: First of all, don't bring my daughter into this, secondly, I married my wife because she was cute and interesting back in the 1940's and that was during World War 2. That is when I also fought in Iwo Jima with other soldiers.

Rigby: Yeah, but-

Mordecai: Rigby, will you stop for a second? This is not the reason why we join the US Marines.

Rigby: Fine.

Robert: Good. Now we can continue with the game without any further interruptions.

Robert's daughter, Kitty, interferes with game when she comes rushing in.

Rigby: Oh man! Now what?

Kitty: Dad, I think you should come see this.

Robert: Okay sweety. Come on guys.

Rigby: What?

Mordecai: Rigby!

Rigby: Fine. Jeese.

The marines walked with Kitty into the command room. It was full with tons of computer, soldiers, and one TV, which made the people upset because there is only one. Kitty shows the recorded video from San Francisco on the TV to the guys. When it ends, they became shocked about what their friend has done.

Bower: This is insane! I think Matau has finally lost it.

Rook: No kidding. He wants that much money?

Robert: We can't give him that money. He'll still continue the rampage when he gets it. Looks like it's time to call in old friends.

Rook: Who?

Robert: Dom, our sergeant, Frank Woods, and Alex Mason. I'll also call a special US Navy Seals friend.

Rook: You mean-

Robert: Yes. It's Ben. Benjamin J. Woods.

**This is the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you liked me adding Mordecai, Rigby, and Kitty Katswell. I'll also add Dudley if I feel there might be a chapter I could fit in with the story. Finally, my new OC Benjamin Woods is not related to Frank Woods. I don't want you getting confused by him being a family member.**


	5. Chapter 5

Frank and Robert gathered their teams to plan for the mission. The plan was to invade the safehouse, find the captives, capture the terrorist, and kill or capture the leader if possible. Mordecai, Rigby, Rook, Bower, Dom, Sgt. Hoffman, Ben, Frank Woods and Alex Mason were assigned as a breach team. Frank and Robert would later come in to help in this situation. After carefully remembering the plan, they moved in through buildings that would lead to their target's location. The breaching team plants a bomb on the front door, the back door, and the garage. Frank signals them, meaning they were allowed to detonate. The team did so and then runs into the room shooting everybody they see as a hostile. One of them managed to kill a guy with a headshot. After clearing the floor, they begin sweeping through the hostile filled basement carrying C4 and heavy weaponry. Soon, the soldiers were done with no injuries down to them. Bower contacts Robert after the job of clearing for extraction was completed.

Bower: Robert, we're clear. Can we move on, baby?

Robert: Sure, but not without us first. Come on, Frank.

On the first floor of the safehouse, Gumball and the men in the room were awaiting the ransom money for the hostages. What they didn't know was that their security downstairs has been taken out. Matau was being patient, but he won't be for long. While he is doing that, the young cat was thinking in his mind if he should go back to his family to make amends with them. The second thing on his mind is that if he should tell Matau about leaving the group. He was pretty sure of leaving them for good to have a better life with the people he has known. This was his time for him to speak up.

Gumball: Matau, I want to say something.

Matau: What is it?

Gumball: I want to leave this group.

Matau: What do you mean?

Gumball: My family sent a search party just for me. They do care about me.

Matau: But they are oppressing you.

Gumball: I don't care anymore. I'm leaving. Good day to you sir.

As Gumball prepares to leave the room, abandoning the group, Matau rushes quickly at him.

Matau: Oh no you don't!

The result was the cat being pushed into the wall and being held by the so called freedom fighter.

Matau: If you dare desert the group, you are not leaving alive! When you join this group, you stay in this group! If your planning on leaving us by sneaking away, I'll so much as either shoot you in the skull or slit your throat! Understood?

The worried Gumball nervously nod his head. Getting the answer, Matau lets Gumball go to return to his normal position as usual. Once there, he checks up on his comms guy.

Matau: How is security?

Comms Officer: Lost contact with them suddenly.

Matau: What do you mean we lost contact?

Comms Officer: Want me to check the security feed?

Matau: Gladly.

The officer shows security feed from all the rooms the security team were located in. All the footage show was dead men lying on the floor, except for the basement. It shows soldiers that wore official US uniforms.

Matau: The US sent their military and special forces after us! Damn it!

The sound of glass breaking and soldiers getting shot were immediately heard right outside of the room. They knew immediately that they needed to escape and leave the hostage for them.

Matau: We need to get out of here! Everybody, lets go!

Everyone ran out of the room in time to avoid the door being breached except for a certain feline who was blasted onto the wall. While lying there, he heard a man's voice along with another person who spoke like his uncle.

Robert: They're gone. Great.

Frank: Not all of them.

He pointed to the person lying against the wall covered in dust. It took a second to realize who he really was: Gumball.

Frank: Gumball?

Gumball: Uncle Frank?

The uncle helps his sister's son get off from the floor.

Frank: What in the bloody hell are you doing here?

Gumball: I was helping them.

Frank: What? You know these guys are terrorists.

Gumball: They prefer the name freedom fighters.

Frank: Freedom fighters or not, you helped them.

Gumball: I was going to leave, but Matau wouldn't let me.

Robert: I knew it. Matau has finally gone violent again.

Frank: There is still no excuse for attacking a factory. I'm sorry, Gumball. It pains me to do this, but I'm afraid I have to arrest you.

Gumball: What? I can't handle jail!

Frank: Too bad.

Gumball: Get away from me! Both of you!

Quickly, he headbutts his uncle and for Robert, he shoots him then knocks him out. Gumball runs up to the helipad to see the chopper that is preparing to leave him. Luckily the pilot manages to see him.

Pilot: Sir, what about the kid?

Matau: Just bring him on board.

Doing so on his orders, he climbs back on the chopper. The pilot takes off with the men on board in the back with the military on their tail. They were lucky to escape in time, but the Frank and Robert weren't so lucky. All of the men groaned seeing their only chance to catch them was lost.

Frank: Just great. We lost them.

Frank Woods: At least we have the hostages.

Robert: Woods is right about that.

Mordecai: But we didn't catch them.

Rigby: Yeah. We shoot through many bad guys and didn't end up catching the main villain.

Mason: Rigby, why don't you shut your mouth. Forget about it.

Benjamin: And Mordecai, don't whine about it.

Rook: Okay guys. That's enough.

Bower: Rook is right. Let's focus on the captives. Oorah?

Robert: Oorah. Go back to the hostages. Maybe we can get some intel out from them.

Miles away from the scene, Nicole and the family were driving to one of her friend's house which was located in the city.

Anais: So where are we going now?

Nicole: We're going to visit Ahsoka's house.

Richard: How do you know her again?

Nicole: My brother and her husband works in the military.

Richard: Oh.

Darwin: What does your friend look like?

Nicole: She's basically a togrutan who was born on Shili.

Darwin: Is she a native alien then?

Nicole: Well, if you put it like that.

Anais: Mom, are we there yet?

Nicole looks out the window to see the car nearing in front of her friend's house. It was big and looked fancy. It had 3 floors. The first floor hold the living, kitchen, and basement. The second floor had a couple of bathrooms and some bedrooms. The bedrooms were for two kids belonging to Ahsoka. The last and finally hold the master bedroom and other bedrooms. The car completely halts.

Nicole: We're hear everyone. Time to get out.

Leaving their car, they entered the house to see if anyone was there, and there was. After hearing the knock, Ahsoka opens the door to see her old friend with the family.

Ahsoka: Hi Nicole.

Nicole: Hi Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: What brings you here?

Nicole: We need to talk.

Everybody met up in the living room to discuss everything that is happening so far.

Ahsoka: Wait a minute. Gumball is helping the UTN?

Nicole: That's the terrorist group.

Ahsoka: I didn't know he was in it. He was just here.

Nicole: What?

Ahsoka: Apparently, he has a crush on me.

Richard: But aren't you still married?

Ahsoka: Yeah, but he doesn't know. I also can't believe he helped took hostages.

Nicole: I think my brother freed them now.

Ahsoka: That's good news.

Darwin: You should probably tell Gumball when you find him that he is making a mistake flirting with the wife of the UTN leader of Le-Metru.

Anais: Speaking of him, why isn't he with you anymore?

Ahsoka: It's a short story. See, it started last month...

* * *

><p>Matau comes home tired from overworking. Reasons for this was that the US government was taking advantage of his nation. If it keep up, it would put the entire UTN American government in debt. So he and his men went looking for high paying jobs. Ahsoka, who was in the living room, saw her husband walk in.<p>

Ahsoka: Hi honey, glad to see your home. How was work?

Matau: Not now Ahsoka. I had a hard day.

Ahsoka: Want to talk about it?

Matau: No. Shouldn't you be in sleeping for the conference?

Ahsoka: My conference was re scheduled. I was waiting for you.

Matau: Why don't you go get some sleep. You'll need it.

Ahsoka: What about you?

Matau: I am staying down here. I still got some work to do.

Ahsoka: Matau, you need to relax. The kids miss spending time with you. Spend less time on your work.

Matau: Oh, so your trying to run my life now?

Ahsoka: No. I just want you take it easy.

Matau: Well I can't take it easy. I need to work, work, work to keep the UTN running.

Ahsoka: This work is going to keep stressing you out.

Matau: Will you stop talking for a second?

Ahsoka: I can't. Not with your current attitude.

Matau: I don't have an attitude! Unless you want me to show it!

Ahsoka: Just listen to me!

Matau: That's it!

He grabs hold of his wife's arm hard.

Ahsoka: Matau, you're hurting me.

Matau: Shut up!

The man pushes his wife straight into the room's wall. The incident injures Ahsoka with some injury. Seeing what he has done, Matau regains his conscience.

Matau: Ahsoka, I didn't mean to-

Ahsoka: Get away from me!

Matau: I'm sorry honey. I just lost my anger there. Here, I'll help you up.

He helps his wife up by grabbing hold of her hand.

Matau: Sorry dear. I promise I won't do that again. Maybe I should just leave before I do more harm than good.

Ahsoka: You don't have to leave. We can find a way to get you through this.

Matau: No. It's for the best. If I come back and I'm angry, I could hurt the family and you.

Ahsoka: Are you sure about that?

Matau: I'm sure. I should go away for a while. Find a place.

Ahsoka: When will you get back?

Matau: When the time is right. Good night.

The soon to be wanted fugitive kisses his wife on the cheek then leaves the house to search for his goals he has. First one was finding a place with calm and peace. Others came up as plans to try resisting the government's will. This would lead to him gathering up his fellow soldiers to become so called freedom fighters.

* * *

><p>Nicole: Is that why he left you? For protection.<p>

Darwin: Isn't that an over reaction?

Ahsoka: No Darwin. He promise all the woman rights including protection from evil monsters who would take advantage of them.

Darwin: Oh.

Richard: Did you expect him to lead a terrorist group?

Ahsoka: First of all, he calls it the American UTN, the strongest military in the universe. It's numbers are bigger than China.

Anais: That is a lot of soldiers to take down.

Ahsoka: Secondly, no. I didn't expect him to start terrorizing people nor Gumball. Why did he even run away?

Nicole: Right, I miss a part. He was grounded for fighting a bully at school.

Ahsoka: How long?

Nicole whispers the number into her ear.

Ahsoka: Wow. That long. Why would you do that?

Nicole: Wha- You're taking my son's side?

Ahsoka: This is way worse than nagging my husband. You should have not made him angry. In order to restore your son's trust with you, calm him down. Tell him you're sorry.

Nicole: You sure it will work?

Ahsoka: It worked when Matau became upset about having the worst book ever. I told him I liked it to make him feel better.

Nicole: I guess we could try.

Ahsoka: Anything else you need?

Nicole: That is basically all we need to know.

Ahsoka: So do you want to join my family for dinner?

Nicole: Why not.

Richard: I hope there is a lot of desserts.

Ahsoka: Me and my husband raised a healthy family. No tons of dessert.

Richard: Oh man. At least your cooking will be better than Nicole's.

Nicole: What?

Richard: I mean Nicole's dad's.

Nicole: I'll accept it. My dad's cooking is not good. It tastes like rubber.

* * *

><p>Matau and the UTN managed to make it onto an airplane when they got tickets from the airport the next day. Their next plan was attacking a peace treaty between Germany and Russia. The German UTN lead by Nuju attacked a Russian city. This lead to a blood bath between it and the Russian UTN. Today would mark the end of the hostilities between the two countries. The troops were put in second class seats. Matau managed to get tickets for first class for him and Gumball. Gumball looked out the plane daydreaming about his life while Matau opened a pocket watch to look at the picture of his wife. His hand touches it then groans.<p>

Matau: My sweet Ahsoka.

Gumball: What was that?

Matau: Nothing kid.

He puts the watch back right into his pocket.

Gumball: When are we getting there?

Matau: Soon, I hope. Let's hope we don't attract any attention by the German UTN. Rumors said we have about a billion dollar on our head.

Gumball: Don't you mean you?

Matau: Yeah, but it also affects my men.

Gumball: How are you and Ahsoka related anyway? I heard you talking about her.

Matau: Alright. She's my wife.

Gumball: What? I almost kissed her!

Matau: What! Do you know what happens to people who try flirting with my wife? They're never heard from again!

Gumball: Sorry, I didn't know!

Matau: I'll accept that.

Gumball turns relieved.

Matau: But if you ever try to flirt with her again, I'll sliced your head straight off.

The blue cat gulps his neck in fear from the man.

Back at the base after retrieving the hostages while also collecting information along the way from papers and hard drives, Frank and the marines managed to get information. All of them were near the table with a map attached to it. The map was marked by pins revealing plans and hideouts. What they found out was that the terrorists were heading to Germany.

Frank: Looks like they have plans for the Germans.

Robert: During a peace treaty.

Bower: And your nephew is playing part in this?

Frank: Afraid so.

Rook: So we're going to kill him?

Frank: No! Unless you want my sister to kill you.

Rook: I rather not. I seen what she can do.

Frank: Good. Everyone ready for Europe?

Dom: Does it look like it?

Sergeant Hoffman: Yes we are. Let's do it marines.

Robert: Let's be careful with Matau. He is well known for his guerrilla warfare.

Sergreant Hoffman: Copy that Katswell.

Frank: Is there a plan?

Robert: Yep. Stop Matau, get the kid, and get the hell out of there because it's going to be a bloodbath. Let the Germans deal with his supporters.

Frank: That is your yank's plan? I could have replaced it with mine.

Robert: It's all we got. We pull this off, we'll be remember as the ones who protected America from a foreign government.

**This is the end of the chapter. The next chapter could be the last one. Hope you enjoyed this one and if you're reading Fudgeball, I am not planning on killing off Gumball's family.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball and everyone got off the plane. Things would continue to go as plan, but they were stopped short by the airport security. Luckily, they got away with no problems. A driver was in the parking lot when they got there. All of them were then taken to the special safehouse deep in Berlin. The leader carefully planned everything out.

Matau: All of you better listen or you'll be hearing from me. In order to attack this treaty, we have to take out the high rank German officials there.

Gumball: Who would that be?

Matau: That would be the German president and general. We take them out, we cause a war. It will be an easier way to get to the materials at Chernobyl. You see, the Russian UTN were brought in to help get rid of the radiation there. It worked, but the left over materials from the nuclear power plants were stored away in their vault. In order to reach it, we need to take the guards of that vault and gain access to it. Only problem we want to avoid is to not attract the civilians there. Now to who will be sniping. Me, Gumball, and three of you will be helping me while the rest of you go take out the guards protecting the president and general. We'll meet up at the get away van when we get to the pinpointed area. Understood?

Gumball: It seems pretty clear to me.

Matau: Anyone else?

Lt. Rhine: We all do sir.

Matau: Good. Let's move before anyone who's working with special forces can get to that meeting.

Back with the Wattersons, they have just got done eating dinner. Everyone then followed Ahsoka to her Husband's work room. It was filled with guns he kept since the second world war and models that included tanks and planes. Ahsoka accessed the computer with the password Matau gave her before he left. Within a minute, she pinpointed her husband's current location which was in Berlin.

Ahsoka: That can't be good. There's a peace treaty going on there. If he attacks it, blood shed will continue.

Nicole: I don't want my son becoming a terrorist who killed someone there. We have to call my brother.

Above Berlin, Robert and Frank were ready to land on top of the building where the treaty was taking place. At the last minute, Frank receives the call. What he heard was the same thing he had read in the plans from Matau's wife and his sister. He told them he would be okay and he hanged up. The Marines and SAS looked into the building with their sniper rifles looking for the terrorists on this joint mission. They kept on looking through the lenses of the rifles only to still end up with nothing suspicious. This wasn't until one of them noticed a guard being taken out by a UTN supporter. He was going to be taken out until everyone else notice other guards being taken down by Matau's men.

Robert: Shit. They're clearing up security full house. We need to move in.

Frank: Agreed, but let's do this the quiet way.

* * *

><p>Matau, Gumball, and three men looked on with their sniper rifles to see the peace treaty beginning. The squad looked around to see the security taken out. They resume their focus on the president and general. The president rise to speak to the people inside.<p>

German President: People of Germany. Today is a new day for the country. The Russian-German UTN War has come to a close with the special event happening today. With this peace treaty, we will know peace once again.

Matau: Not today. Not ever. Gumball, focus your fire on this guy.

Both of the two's eyes prepares to fire on the president. Then suddenly, the SAS and Marines swoop in through the windows, taking care of the two terrorists.

German General: What the hell?

Matau: Fire now squad!

The squad fires on the president and then the general. Both were left fatally wounded from the shots.

Matau: Good. Let's go before those troops can get us.

The squad moves downstairs through the crowd of people evacuating from the building. Gunfire came from the Germans and the UTN as they try to kill one another. Matau's squad luckily manages to get outside while the fight was happening. They came to a stop revealing black vans holding some UTN men inside waiting for them to come so they can leave quickly. The men all got into them, leaving Gumball, Rhine, and Matau the last ones who would get in. Before he gets in, Rhine found something important.

Rhine: Matau, this is important information.

Matau: What?

Rhine: I scanned one of the soldiers that came in while we were running. Turns out one of them is the boy's uncle.

Matau: Great. If Gumball stays with us, we will be tracked down.

Rhine: Got a plan?

Matau: Yep. Like I always do. Hey kid, I need to tell you something.

The blue cat turns his attention to the man who was leading the attack.

Gumball: Yes?

Matau arms his pistol at the cat's heads and fires three shots. Gumball's body falls to the ground. The last two men got in. The black vans leave the scene with a body of an innocent boy who wanted to be forgiven. Frank, Robert and their team arrived at the scene where the terrorists would be living after dealing with the fight in the building only to discover everyone was gone. Frank looked onto the ground to see a almost dead Gumball bleeding blood.

Frank: Bloody hell! Gumball! Get a ambulance! We need a doctor!

As he was shouting out for help, Gumball's eyes looks upon the sky to see it beautiful and clear with clouds. He then begins remembering his life through his mind as he was about to possibly die from the head wound. His family, friends, and life all played in front of him. It was all the best moments of them. Then in a second, his view all went white.

One Month Later...

Gumball opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital. He also noticed that his family and Uncle were looking at him.

Nicole: Thank goodness you're okay.

Gumball: How long was I out?

Nicole: A month. We're lucky you were alive.

Anais: Gumball, we're sorry that we blamed you for everything. We didn't know it would lead to this.

Darwin: Yeah. We promise to not make dumb decisions like blaming on someone who was always innocent all along.

Gumball: I agree. We're never do a thing like that again.

Richard: I guess everything is back to normal again.

Frank: Not exactly. I'm afraid you're going to court.

Gumball: Why?

Frank: Gumball, you helped assassinate the president and general. When you were not conscious, the UTN war between the two factions resume again. You helped a terrorist. I'm afraid you'll probably be placed in jail for who's know how long.

Gumball: Oh. I understand. When is it?

Frank: This Saturday. Don't miss it. Anyway, try and rest up. When the doctor said you are fine and ready to go, you will go back to school. Goodbye.

The family left to go back to the house. Nicole was the last one who left after telling Gumball she was sorry. She'll make it up by throwing a special party. Gumball was now glad he has his family. Because of them, he'll always be normal and not a criminal. It was one hell of a dangerous story from a family who hates him to getting shot in the head. Now he would have to go to court. What would the judge say? What ever it is, he know his wonderful family will be there.

**This is the last yet short chapter. Sorry for this chapter being very short. Don't worry, it won't end like this. An unnamed sequel is currently planned. It will be a while until it will be released. Hope you have enjoyed this. Until then, Freedom for Elmore and Metro: The Fall and Rise will be updated.**


	7. Announcement!

**Hey guys, now this isn't really much of a chapter, but an announcement. On the 26, it's going to be the one year anniversary of this story. What's also coming out that day is Bioshock Infinite and I'm planning on getting it. Good thing I got Bioshock. Of course, I downloaded off Xbox Live. They had a deal and it only cost 400 Microsoft points. That deal is over. Anyway, I just finished the game and it is actually a good game. So if you manage to pick up Bioshock Infinite, my suggestion is getting the first Bioshock game if you can. Anyway, let's move on from that. Looking back at this story, I don't think I dig deep into the hurt/comfort of this story. So, I been thinking of revising the story if that's okay with you guys. Hope you can show some like for the revised version coming out. It will come out on the date Bioshock Infinite releases. Also, I have been thinking of making an Amazing World of Gumball version of Bioshock. It's called Gumshock. Although, I don't know whether to make a parody of it or make a version where Gumball and the others plane or ship crash and they find themselves standing in front of what remains of the city of Rapture after the first game. What are you thoughts? I would like to hear. That's about it. As for the other stories, I still want to update them, but I don't have the motivation to do it. I will try and update many as I can.**


End file.
